


The Mutineer Job

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: There's something suspicious going on with a secretive Starfleet ship. Leverage wants to do something about it. But they need some help.Or Leverage steals Michael.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	The Mutineer Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

“We aren’t just going to sit by and watch this? Right?” Hardison asked.

“Absolutely not,” Sophie said, glaring at Nate.

“It’s not going to be easy. Even by our standards,” Nate commented.

“But it has to happen,” Eliot stated. “He’s too dangerous to leave alone.”

“Then let’s go steal a mutineer.”

* * *

Normally they would have had Eliot be the one to go undercover to make contact with someone but he was known too well by the federation and it was much too likely that he would be recognized by the person he was trying to contact. So instead they sent in Parker. She was the next best choice since she could get herself out if things got bad.

They needed to get someone to talk to Micheal Burnham, the first and only mutineer in the history of Starfleet. She was going to be taken to the person they needed to stop and was their best bet on getting someone inside. There was no way they had time especially during a war to grift their way onto a Starfleet ship. And it was extra hard considering the ship they needed to get onto.

They got Parker into the facility where Burnham was being held. As usual in these situations it was much easier than it should have been. But they wouldn’t complain until it blew up in their face.

“I see her,” Parker said into her com.

“Be careful,” Sophie warned.

“She’s going to be spooked easily,” Nate said. “Everyone has been out to get her.

“I know,” Parker told them.

They had all learned the skill of using their coms without being heard and Hardison had managed to make ones that he was confident Starfleet nor anyone in the Federation would be able to pick up.

Parker could see Burnham sitting by herself off to one side of the area. They had been surprised that she was allowed to be in one of the general facilities with how many people hated her but they were going to use it to their full advantage. Parker knew she had limited time but she also knew that approaching right away would make everyone suspicious. So, she sat closer than anyone else but not close enough to really be in Burnham’s space.

* * *

Parker made sure to sit near Burnham not every time but often when they were in the same spaces over the next couple days. They had just over two weeks to get Burnham before she was transferred and would end up on the Discovery (the target ship). Burnham did not know that was where she was heading but Hardison had found it in the plans of their target. How no one knew.

Burnham obviously noticed that Parker was staying close. She never would have gotten to where she was otherwise. But she didn’t say anything. She barely even looked at Parker but it was clear that was where her attention was. Parker was hoping that Burnham would approach her before time was too close and Parker would have to make first contact.

* * *

It only took until the next afternoon for Burnham to make contact. Parker was sitting in a more secluded area where not too many of the people came. There were also fewer devices watching in this area but that was not because of the facility so much as Hardison meddling.

“Why are you watching me?” Burnham asked after sitting across from Parker.

“I was hoping to get you to talk to me,” Parker told her.

There was a time and place for lying and this was not it. Parker expected it to be difficult for any sort of trust to form and starting with lying was no way to start.

“And why do you want to talk to me?” Burnham said with a slight tilt to her head.

“To get your help.”

Burnham raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I want to help you if I even could from in here?” she asked.

“Because it is what’s left of your crew that will suffer the most if you don’t,” Parker told her.

None of them had been sure this would work on Burnham with the information they had been able to get on her. But they all guessed it would be their best chance.

“They don’t want my help,” Burnham said. “Not after everything I did.”

“And what if they need it? Are you going to sit back and watch them and who knows how many others get hurt or killed when you can do something to stop it?” Parker threw back.

“Last time I tried that I ended up here and with a lot of people dead,” Burnham said.

“Well this time you won’t be working alone,” Parker said.

“Yeah, I’ll have you. Who I noticed is also locked up in here,” Burnham said with sarcasm on her voice.

“I am here for a reason and for only as long as I need to be,” Parker said. “And I have a team.”

The conversation was going a lot better than Parker had expected it too. She had expected Burnham to leave and for Parker to have to go talk to her again and hope she would change her mind before her transfer. But it was looking like it might only take this one conversation.

“If you say so.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Parker wanted to let her think and decide what was going to happen next. And eventually she decided to go forward with the conversation.

“What exactly is this danger to my crewmates?” she asked.

Now the hardest part of this. The story Parker had to tell her was beyond unbelievable and had to be believed for this to work.

“The captain of the ship they are on is not who he says he is,” Parker said.

“How is that possible? Starfleet would never allow something like that to happen,” Burnham said with obvious disbelief. 

“That’s where it gets complicated,” Parker said.

Then she started to explain everything they had found about Lorca and this alternate universe he came from. It was not a lot and they really wished they had more but she gave what she had.

“And you expect me to believe that?” Burnham asked.

“No, but we hope you will,” Parker replied. “And we hope you will help.”

“How would I be able to help from in here?”

“If he gets his way your upcoming transfer will be to his ship. Once you are there we will be able to stop him,” Parker said.

“If you say so,” Burnham said.

“Here,” Parker said handing her a com. “They can’t trace these. If you want to help just put it in and we will be able to talk.”

Parker got up and walked away. She was sure that Burnham would help them by the time she got to Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a chapter 1 that I should continue?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
